Duel in Port Hallen: The Messenger vs The Rumble Pirates
'The Cafe' The bright midday sun shone down upon the town of Port Hallen, in the first half of the grand line. The summer island was basking in another day of bright sunshine as the blackened looking ship drifted lazily into port on the remains of the morning breeze. The town was only small, but it was wealthy enough to survive without travellers for some time. The bay which the town was situated was overlooked by a tall hill on top of which a small cafe bakery sat, where the owner was bringing out a cup of coffee and a baked treat to a man dresssed all in black. Cafe Owner: Looks like we'll be having more business in town this week after all. Man in Black: That's pretty rough looking group of cutomers. The cafe owner set down the coffee and in baked treat, then walked to the edge of his cobbled yard. Cafe Owner: A customer is a customer, as long as they pay the town flourishes. The man in black picked up the coffee and sipped as his eyes focused on the ship in the harbour. He knew his eyes could see much farther than the cafe owners and he watched the crew of the ship as they came into port. They were not the friendliest looking group of people he had ever seen. His free right hand drifted lazily the jet black revolver on his right hip, all hidden beneath his black poncho. Cafe Owner: So what should I call you mister? Man in Black: Just call me The Messenger. Cafe Owner: ' If that's what you want mister. You've spent enough here these last two days for me to call you whatever you like. '''The Messenger: '''Just "The Messenger" will suffice. ''The Messenger kept staring down at the harbour as the ship came slowly in to moor at the dock. He watched as an enormous man wearing a shining metal, chest and back plate stepped off the ship ahead of the rest of the crew. The man strode quickly up the pier, then without warning swung a punch at the port official who had run over to greet him. As if this was a signal, the rest of the crew rushed off the ship brandishing weapons and headed into the town. As the crew swarmed the streets firing shots in all directions, the ship ran a black flag up its main mast and it unfurled at the top to reveal a skull and cross bones. '''The Messenger: '''Pirates. '''Cafe Owner: They're what?! The Messenger: They're a crew of pirates, probably come to loot for supplies. He looked down at the harbour again and saw that the big man was now holding what looked like a cannon on his shoulder. He pointed it at the nearest building and suddenly the building's side exploded in flames. The Messenger: They have certainly not come for the tourism. Cafe Owner: ' The Marines will get them, the marines will beat the pirates. ''The Messenger removed his gun from it's holster under his poncho and quickly checked the load, running his thumb across the bases of the bullets and feeling there were no dents signifying they had been fired. Whilst performing this motion his mind was running over the images of bounty posters he had in his book, the pirate's face had seemed familiar. He finished the coffee as the cafe owner ran inside, then reappeared with a rifle. '''Cafe Owner: I'm going down to help, so you'll have to make the coffee yourself. The Messenger rolled his eyes as the middle aged man ran down the slope, huffing and puffing as he went. He then picked up his coffee and drained the last of it. The Messenger: Go ahead, its your funeral. He reached under his poncho and pulled a big black leather bound ledger from his satchel. He laid it on the table and began flicking through the bounty poster he had clipped to the pages. After a minute of searching he finally came across the poster he was looking for '"Psaro Eulas - 200,000,000".'' '''The Messenger: The enemies of the World Government shall fall. 'The Harbour' Down in the town the pirates were pillaging there was through the streets, smashing down doors and dragging the screaming townspeople into the streets. The weren't killing or maiming the people, merely herding them together into one place. As the pirates surrounded the civilians, the enormous man who had gotten off the ship first strode up to them. Psaro: You're going to tell us where all your money is or you're all going to burn with you pathetic little town! From around the corner a small group of marines suddenly appeared, their guns levelled at the pirates. Marine: Open fire! As the Marine shouted, Psaro pointed his giant gun at them and fired. The entire group of men disappeared in a explosion of flame and a puff of smoke. Psaro: Should have just fired straight away, dumb ass marines. Old Man: 'We won't give you what you want. You'll never get our treasures. ''Psaro rounded on him in an instant, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into the nearest house. He then aimed his cannon at the door and fired. '''Psaro: Any more heroes? There was a heavy silence in the air, not one person daring to move. Psaro: Ha ha ha, that's more like it. Now who wants to tell me first? 'The Hill Top' The Messenger stood on the hill top looking down on the smoking town, with disdain. It was just a bunch of pirates and the weaklings were being overrun already. He reached up and completely unbuckled the sides of his Poncho freeing his hands and Erebus's Wrath. He ran forwards and jumped into the air. The Messenger: Geppo! He kicking off the air, he flew upwards into the sky. Again and again he kicked off the air until he reached the roof top of the first building at the bottom of the hill. He could hear a man's voice ringing out through the town, his acute sense of hearing was able to pick out the direction through the roaring crackles of flames. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the source of the sound. He landed on the rooftop and saw the pirates were spreading out to search the house leaving only a smaller contingent guarding the villagers. There had to be at lest thirty pirates in view, with the man he recognised as Psaro Eulas standing in the middle of the street. He stood with his big gun ready to fire aiming it dead on at his own people and the hostages. He heard shots being fired a few streets over and a voice caught on the wind, saying something only a rookie marine would be dumb enough to say in the current situation. Marine: Surrender Pirates! Suddenly the street was swarming with pirates all with their guns ready. One looked up and spotted the dark figure on the roof. Pirate: On the roof! The pirate went to raise his rifle, but The Messenger was already moving drawing Erebus's Wrath from its holster and firing. The bullet flew true, striking the pirate between the eyes. However the alarm was raised and from all directions there was suddenly a hail of bullets flying towards The Messenger. The Messenger: Soru. He vanished to another rooftop just in time to avoid a blast from Psaro's cannon gun. The lip of the roof he had been standing on exploded, collapsing most of the top floor in the process. The Messenger: Damn it. Things were getting complicated more complicated now. He hadn't planned on revealing himself yet, but the actions of the damnable Marine had forced him into the open prematurely. Now the pirates were ready looking for him and almost all of them would be aiming upwards now. He quickly removed the expended round from Erebus's Wrath's revolving magazine and replaced it with a fresh one. He was going to have to move fast and pick the pirates off working his way back to the captain. Marine: Take cover! Quickly! The Messenger rolled his eyes in exasperation. The stupid Marine was going to get himself killed, by letting the pirates follow the sound of his voice. As he moved slowly towards the edge of the building, the pirates were getting pretty loud. They were shouting at the marines and firing shots, the shots thudded into the stone walls with deep percussive sounds. Pirate: We've got them cornered! The Messenger leapt from one rooftop the next following the sounds of the pirates. He heard someone scrambling up onto a rooftop off to his left. In under a tenth of a second he had Erebus's Wrath aimed at the sound. He watched as the cafe owner from the top of the hill pulled himself up onto the roof. He lowered Erebus's Wrath as bullets zipped through the air barely missing the cafe owner. Cafe Owner: 'Please help me! ''The Messenger rolled his eyes before he turned towards the cafe owner and leapt form his rooftop to the next, where the cafe owner had finally scrambled fully on top. '''The Messenger: '''Stay down old man, you'll just get in my way. '''Cafe Owner: This is my town, I won't just.... The Messenger didn't bother letting the man finish speaking, but merely pistol whipped him on the temple. The cafe owner was knocked instantly unconcious. The Messenger: Damn useless civilians. The shots were getting louder and louder as the pirates tried to shoot the old man, who crawled up on the roof. He ran to the edge of the roof and leapt out into open space, flipping over as he moved. He spotted two pirates in the street aiming upwards and slack jawed expressions forming as they saw a man flying off the rooftop upside down. They tried to react and raise their weapons, but their fate was already sealed from the moment The Messenger had seen them. He fired two shots in quick succession and the bullets streaked towards their targets, striking in the middle of their faces. The Messenger: Geppo Te He struck his arm out above him and pushed off of the air reversing his falling momentum and throwing him to his feet on the roof across the street. He could hear the voices of the Marines as they shouted to each other and sighed in exasperation once more. The Messenger: Don't these fools know when to shut up? He ran from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the epicenter of the sounds. He looked down to see the Marines were pinned down inside a butchers shop, taking cover behind the heavy wooden counter. Four of the marines were already dead in the street and the pirates had already encircled the front entrance. Marines: Hold you're ground men, we can still take them!! The Messenger on his rooftop perch barely resisted putting his face in his palm. He reloaded the expended rounds and aimed at the biggest pirate he could see. The Messenger: Hey Pirates, time to die! He fired and leapt down from the rooftop into and alleyway just off the main street. He heard the muffled thud of the pirate he'd fired at falling to the ground, moments before he landed. The Messenger: Soru He dashed out into the street his body not even being seen as a blur by his low class opposition. He could see the pirates as if they were moving in slow motion, running inch by inch towards the alleyway where he had been. He stopped dead in front of the nearest man, the pirate went to raise his weapon but the end had already come. He pulled the trigger and saw as they bullet pushed through the head of its target to strike down the man behind too. He fired off a series of quick shots in succession before taking cover down another alleyway. Pirate: Fall back now, that guy is more than you weaklings can handle! Another Pirate: Kenta-san!! Kenta: Shut up and fall back like I told you. Go deal with those damn Marines. You in the alleyway, how long are you going to hide from us? Come out and fight! One on one! The Messenger smiled in spite of himself, it was rare that someone tried to challenge him to single combat. As he heard Kenta speak he could hear the pirate drawing a sword. In under a second Erebus's Wrath was fully reloaded and The Messenger was stepping out around the corner. The Messenger: Planning on waving that metal bar in my direction and striking me down are you? Kenta: You're pretty funny for a dead man walking. Kenta charged forwards swinging his sword in a shimmering arc down through the air, it was a fast cut. Much faster than The Messenger was expecting, in the split moment before the blade struck him he relaxed and let his instincts take over. At the last possible moment he stepped forwards and to the right. The movement was minuscule when he made it yet it was enough to allow him to turn his body and evade the blade by less than an inch. The Messenger was able to then take another two steps away, giving him some necessary breathing room. The Messsenger: Not bad for a fool waving a hunk of metal. Have you been practicing just for me? Kenta: You sure are cocky for a guy who dodged one attack, you really think you've had my best don't you? The Messenger: Considering you believe that little attack of yours was a viable move I doubt I have very much to worry about. Kenta: You haven't seen anything yet!! Kenta pulled his sword upwards with blistering speed, launching a flying blade attack, but The Messenger was already moving. The attack was evaded allowing the flying blade attack to smash into the building behind him. As the dust cleared it could clearly be seen that there was a deep impression which had been made in the stone wall. The Messenger was already aiming a shot, when a buzzing sensation at the base of his neck told him to dodge left. The Messenger: Soru! He sped across the ground sideways as a volley of shots came at him from the end of the street. A quick glance showed the smoke clearing at the end of the guns to reveal the pirates he'd driven off earlier. A glimmer of light much closer caught his attention as he turned, Kenta was back cutting his sword and it was already most of the way round. There was no time or space to evade, he had no choice but to fight back. He leaned deep to his left as his ran, kicking off with outside leg. The blade flashed around launching a wave of compressed air from its edge. The Messenger flipped sideways as he moved putting all the momentum into a single overhead kick. The Messenger: Rankyaku! The wave of compressed air had barely left The Messengers leg before it met Kenta's flying blade attack. The two clashed and held still for a moment, just log enough for The Messenger to his hand onto the ground to right himself. The momentum of his run was still enough to carry him right side up and into another alleyway. Kenta: What's the matter? You getting scared off already?! The Messenger was cursing himself for his own recklessness, he'd let a bunch of low class nobodies distract him. He'd been having too much fun playing around with the swordsmen and had let his guard drop. Kenta: If you don't come out I'm coming to get you coward!! The taunt was enough to bring back his usual calm seriousness and he tightened his grip on Erebus's Wrath. He'd end this game in one move, using something a simple metal swinger could never understand. He began twisting the pistol in a ragged circular motion, spinning back and forth and he matched the movements to his heartbeat. Kenta: That's it coward, I'm coming to get you. The Messenger dashed out from around the corner, all thoughts of having fun and toying with the swordsman gone. He knew what was coming before he even saw his opponent and as predicted Kenta was waiting ready to launch his flying blade attack. As the blade came down the pistol fired once, the attacks flying towards each other across the street. Kenta's attack flew straight and true straight towards The Messenger, but a moment to late to catch him. Then there was silence and stillness as The Messenger stopped in the middle of the street. Pirates: Get him Kenta-san!! Kenta wasn't moving, not a twitch or step as The Messenger calmly reloaded the pistol. Kenta: H.....H..How? The Messenger: A metal swinger would never understand how to curve a bullet around their opponents attack. Just fall down and stay quiet. A flicker of rage crossed over Kenta's face, before he dropped to his knees then face down on the dusty ground. The pirates stared on in horrified amazement as a gust of wind blew across the street, kicking up dust into the air. As the dust cleared the dark gunman who had won the fight was nowhere to be seen. 'The Harbour' Psaro was in a foul mood as his crew ransacked the houses throughout the harbour, searching for anything valuable but only bringing back a handful of measly trinkets. Even taunting the locals wasn't raising his spirits like it usually did. Now the insignificant minions that made up most of his crew were scurrying around him like so many timid mice, trying not to catch his eye. He moment of bored annoyance was interrupted by a squeaky nervous sound from beside him. He ignored it at first until he noticed it was a minion talking to him. Pirate: Captain-sama.....captain-sama.... Psaro: What is it now? Pirate: Sir, there was a guy in black......and he.....and he.... Psaro: "And he" what? Pirate: He killed Kenta-sama....sir... Psaro round on the little man and grabbed him by the collar, raising him off the ground so that his eyes were level with his own. Psaro: What rubbish are you talking now? Kenta killed by some dumb villager? Pirate: He didn't look like a villager, sir. He moved too fast. The man was practically gabbling his words out now, trembling like leaf in a storm. Psaro: Where is he now?! The conversation was interrupted by a single clear clang that rung out across the harbour. All movement stopped as pirates and the crowd of herded civilians looked around for the source of the sound. Another clang sounded and everyone looked down to the end of the main street to the top of the town hall, where a figure in black stood upon the belfry. Psaro pulled the minion in his round to face down the street. Psaro: Is that him? Pirate: Y..yes sir! Psaro threw the minion down and picked up shoulder cannon, a feeling of cruel elation growing inside his chest. Kenta had been strong, he'd liked him for that, and he had been killed by this man in black. A crazy grin split Psaro's face as he started walking down the street. It looked like he wasn't the only wolf walking amongst the sheep in this town. Psaro: So you're the one who killed my first mate? The Messenger: If you mean that dumb swordsman, sure that was me. Psaro: I'm impressed, very impressed. What's your name? The Messenger: It's The Messenger to you. Why are you impressed? He wasn't exactly strong. Psaro couldn't help but feel a flicker of annoyance, the man was being flippant about killing his best subordinate. He may not have liked Kenta, but he was useful and now he would need to go through the trouble of finding a replacement for him. Despite his annoyance he decided to ignore the man's comment and carry on with his speech. Psaro: Either way, it looks like I'll need a replacement. If you survive this, I might even let you be it. Ha ha ha ha!! The Messenger: Pfft. Like I'd ever stoop so low as to work for the likes of a nobody like you. Psaro: HOW DARE YOU!!!!! The pirates scattered off in all directions as Psaro aimed his cannon down the street at the belfry. Psaro: DIE!! He fired the cannon and the street went bright as the explosion consumed the air in front of Psaro, as it launched a 20 lb shell streaking through the air to smash the belfry out of existence. Psaro laughed as the bell fell to the ground with a clank followed by the soft thump of a body. Psaro: Guess he was all talk. The snap of a pistol sounded from his right and he just barely managed to raise the hefty cannon in time to deflect the shot that came screeching in. The Messenger inwardly cursed himself, as he danced lightly across the rooftops. How could he possibly be having such an off day? First nearly getting caught in the attack of a dumb metal swinger, now missing a shot? As he came around behind the big man he realised what it was, though the man looked big and slow his fighting instincts were much sharper than that of his subordinates. He was already reloading his great cannon with a speed and dexterity that belied his immense size. The Messenger: Damn him... The curse was instantly rewarded with the cannon turning and firing at him as if the sound itself has given away his position. He stepped up the pace, barely escaping the licking flames of the explosion as it ripped through the rooftop he had been on. The leapt up across the street firing as he move, the shot flying at the giant's back dead centre and on target for his heart. He'd ended it, there was no way such a big man could move out the way of that shot and he wasn't moving fast enough. However there was a clang of metal on metal as the bullet struck his back. The sound was so shocking as to almost make The Messenger break stride, but he knew he couldn't as he big cannon rounded to fire at where he was landing. Psaro: Ha ha ha ha!!! You think a pop gun like that will be enough to kill me? Go buy a real gun, wimp. The Messenger darted down off the rooftop along the side of a house, out of the big pirates line of sight. The pop gun comment irked him almost as much as the failed shot. Two failed shots in one day? He hadn't had that bad of a day in years, as for the pop gun remark it almost made him reach round to his back and take out the One Chamber. He instantly dismissed the idea as insulting, this low class wretch wasn't worthy of such an honour. The Messenger: Time to step it up a level. He tapped his toes on the ground, loosening his feet up as he heard the whistle of shot flying in. The Messenger: Soru! He dashed out of cover ten times faster than he had been moving before, his face set into a serious grimace. It was time to show this fool what it took to be trusted with the most secret missions by the greatest power in the world. He dashed low circling Psaro on the ground barely ten feet away, at that range even his superhuman reflexes would be useless against an accurate shot of that great cannon. Right at that moment none of it mattered though, he stared at Psaro's torso his keen eyes assessing the body armour. After a second he spotted them, the buckles at the side and shoulder holding the solid plates flush to the goliath's chest. The Messenger: Time to take off the shield. He flicked the barrel of Erebus's Wrath up wards and fired the first shot. He knew Psaro would sense it coming, but it would be too late for him to do anything about it. The shot flew under the big arms and smashed away one of the hefty buckles. A return shot came instantly, but it flew wildly behind The Messenger. Psaro: What was that meant to be messenger boy? You didn't even properly hit me. He ignored the pirates jibe and increased his pace even further, leaning his body inches off the ground as to be able to make such a tight turn as such high speed. He flicked the pistol's barrel round in a ragged motion and fired again, watching the shot curve around big arm and smash away a second buckle. He spotted the slow comprehension on the man's face as he realised what was going on. However it was already too late as the left side of the armour began to swing open. The third shot flew out straight smashing away the buckle on the left shoulder making the heavy plates fall away to the right exposing the centre of his chest. The Messenger: Time to end this. He twisted his body and leapt upwards pulling his leg round in a long centrifugal arc. His motion slowed him enough of Psaro that the big man had time to pull the trigger, but his own fate was already being sealed. The Messenger: Rankyaku Lance!! The kick swung around launching a spear of compressed air out from his toes, shooting in a straight line toward the centre of Psaro's chest. As the attack flew out the cannon fired it's great shell and the searing heat of the metal streaked barely over The Messenger's chest. Gravity pulling his body towards the ground saving him from being blasted into tiny pieces. Psaro was not so lucky, as such close range his great mass of a body couldn't move fast enough to avoid being skewered through the heart. The Pirates: Captain-sama!! The shock of his defeat suddenly registering as the man's great form flew backwards and slammed unmoving onto the ground. The Messenger coming to a stop a few feet away, calmly reloading Erebus's Wrath. He looked around as more snaps sounded and saw that the Marines were taking advantage of the big man's defeat and were charging the confused pirates. Meanwhile The Messenger leapt up onto the low rooftop nearby. He pulled out a small Visual Den Den Mushi, placing it down on the roof before kneeling before it with his head lowered. Visual Den Den Mushi: Purupurupurupuru, katcha The Messenger: Sir, I have a report to make. Visual Den Den Mushi: Proceed. The Messenger: Sir, I have defeated the pirate captain Psaro Eulas. There was a moment's silence as a noise of flicking paper sounded from the Den Den Mushi. Visual Den Den Mushi: Ahh, yes the big one who like to carry a cannon. If you take him into custody will it effect the time it'll take you to return? The Messenger: No sir, the local marines could take him into custody. Visual Den Den Mushi: Very well then, let the fool live. No more playing around though Messenger. Any more delays will be met with severe punishments. The Messenger lowered his head further into the bow. The Messenger: Of course, sir. Visual Den Den Mushi: I expect you to be in Mariejois by weeks end, get a move on. Katcha. The Messenger felt a momentary pang of annoyance with the lack of recognition, but he knew better than to let it get to him. He worked for the greatest power in the world after all, what greater glory was there. He leapt off the building and began running, with a bit off effort he'd reach Mariejois a day before deadline. Category:Stories